fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 25 (Eendenhart)
Eendenhart keek op toen zijn broer binnenkwam rennen. ‘Eendenhart, ik heb goed nieuws!’ mauwde hij blij, ‘De SterrenClan heeft mij vannacht bezocht en gezegd hoe ik jou beter kan maken! Je hoeft niet dood te gaan, Eendenhart! Je zult je kits zien opgroeien, meerdere leerlingen krijgen, misschien zelfs wel commandant of leider worden!’ Eendenhart kon de woorden haast niet geloven''. Zou het dan toch zo zijn? Zou de SterrenClan eindelijk zijn gebeden hebben gehoord? Ik krijg mijn kits te zien!'' Hij kon niet blijer worden. Ik word beter! Hij rende het medicijnhol uit en stak de rivier over die door het kamp stroomde, en rende naar de kraamkamer. ‘Weideklauw! Ik word beter! Ik zal nog eens vader kunnen worden. Ik zal bij je kunnen blijven!’ Zijn partner was direct wakker en keek hem met haar mooie, gele ogen onngelovig aan. ‘Dat meen je niet!’ riep ze blij en ze maakte direct haar zus wakker. ‘Bijenstreep! Eendenhart wordt beter!’ Weideklauws zus hief vermoeid haar kop op, maar toen het nieuws tot haar doordrong sprong ze klaarwakker op. ‘Eendenhart, dat is geweldig nieuws!’ feliciteerde ze hem. Eendenhart knikte heftig met zijn kop. ‘Ik kan het niet geloven!’ Maar toen hij goed anar Bijenstreep keek, zag hij dat ze hem aandacht bestudeerde. ‘Wat is er?’ ‘Gewoon, je bent nog niet beter, maar je ben nu al zo. Het is gewoon wonderbaarlijk!’ En toen drong het tot Eendenhart door. Hij had nog geen steek in zijn keel gevoeld, hij had nooit met die splinter in zijn keel kunnen rennen, laat staan zoveel praten. Nee, dit kan niet! ''Woedend keek hij naar boven, met zijn ogen op de hemel gericht die hij tussen de takken door, nog maar net kon zien. ''SterrenClan! Hoe kun je mij dit nog aandoen? Wilden jullie mij niet aan jullie kant? ''Vermoeid zakte hij in elkaar. De pijn kwam weer terug en het ademen ging steeds moeilijker. ''Het was maar een droom! Ik was zo blij… ''Maar boos was hij niet meer, Eendenhart was gewoon heel, heel, heel erg verdrietig. Toen hij weer wakker werd, was alles weer normaal. Heel even hoopte hij dat het echt zou gebeuren, dat zijn broer naar binnen rende met het goede nieuws. Maar de bruine kater zat naast hem rustig te slapen. Zijn leerling, Waterplons, die net een volledige medicijnkat was gemaakt tegelijkertijd met de WindClanleerling, Cederoor, was er echter niet. ''Die zal waarschijnlijk gewoon kruiden aan het plukken zijn. Hij keek bedroefd naar zijn broer. Sinds hij er alles had aangedaan om Eendenhart beter te maken, en het maar niet lukte, had hij het opgegeven en alleen maar verdrietig in zijn nest opgekruld gelegen. Rietsteel wilde de laatste dagen zoveel mogelijk tijd met zijn broer zijn, en Eendenhart zelf wilde ook niets liever. Opeens hoorde hij een harde kreet. ‘Het doet zoveel pijn!’ klonk de schreeuw. Naast hem werd zijn Rietsteel ook wakker. ‘Riet, ik denk dat Bijenstreep aan het bevallen is!’ De medicijnkat sprong direct overeind en rende naar de kraamkamer. ‘Ik kom zo weer terug!’ riep hij over zijn schouder. ‘Ik kom wel naar jou!’ probeerde Eendenhart te schreeuwen, maar hij zei het zo zachtjes dat zijn broer het nooit gehoord zou kunnen hebben. Eendenhart strompelde over het kamp. Hij zag Sneeuwvlok, de partner van Bijenstreep en de vader van haar kits, onrustige ijsberen voor de kraamkamer. Toen de witte kater hem doorkreeg sprong hij opgewonden naar hem toe. ‘Het gaat nu echt gebeuren! Ik word vader!’ mauwde de kater blij. Eendenhart had zich ook zo gevoeld, toen Wespkit en Sprintpoot werden geboren. Kon ik ook maar weer vader worden. Hij voelde een steek van jaloezie toen hij naar de kater keek. ‘Moet jij niet in het medicijnhol blijven?’vroeg Sneeuwvlok. ‘Ik moet ook fit blijven, of niet soms? Als ik niet fit blijf, zal ik Weideklauws kits toch nooit meemaken, en ik wil mijn nieuwe kits ook ontmoeten!’ Sneeuwvlok knikte begrijpend. ‘Iedereen zal zijn best doen om dat voor mekaar te krijgen! Ik al helemaal!’ beloofde hij, ‘Dat is nog het minste wat ik kan doen.’ Sneeuwvloks ogen bewolkte. Bijenstreeps partner voelde zich nog steeds verantwoordelijk voor Sprintpoots dood, wat het misschien ook wel een beetje was, maar Eendenhart wilde zijn laatste dagen geen ruzie meer maken en had het de kater vergeven. Na een tijdje kwamen Rietsteel en Waterplons naar buiten gelopen. ‘Ga maar naar binnen Sneeuwvlok, je kits zijn er!’ Sneeuwvlok keek nog even naar Eendenhart, hopend dat hij niet boos zou worden dat hij nu wel zijn kits mocht zien en Eendenhart zijn eigen kits misschien nooit zou kennen. Tja, wat is er ook oneerlijk aan, hè? ‘Ga!’ mauwde hij en hij gaf Sneeuwvlok een zetje met zijn kop. Weideklauw trippelde naar buiten. Hij begroette zijn partner met een lik en krulde zijn staart met de hare. ‘En hoeveel zijn het er?’ vroeg hij. ‘Twee, een poesje en een katertje. En ze zijn zo schattig!’ ‘En wij zullen net zo mooie kits krijgen!’ snorde Eendenhart. Weideklauw drukte haar vacht dicht tegen de zijne aan. ‘Ohh, Eenenhart, wat ik jou missen!’ mumelde ze verdrietig. ‘En ik jou ook, maar voor nu zijn we bij elkaar. Laten we daar het beste van maken!’ Weideklauw knikte en keek richting de kraamkamer. ‘Laten we ze maar gaan bezoeken, of niet?’ Gezamenlijk trippelde het koppel naar binnen. ‘Mogen we ze al zien?’ vroeg Weideklauw. Sneeuwvlok en Bijenstreep knikten. Hij had de twee nog nooit zo gelukkig gezien, de pretlichtjes barstten bijna uit hun ogen. Hij zag de twee kleintjes die dicht tegen hun moeder aan lagen. ‘Weten jullie al de namen?’ vroeg hij met een schore stem. ‘Deze,’ mauwde Sneeuwvlok, terwijl hij wees naar het lichtbruine poesje, ‘heet Lichtkit.’ Eendenhart forceerde zijn spieren om niet in een te krimpen. Hij herinnerde zich hoe Rietsteel hem had vertelt dat hij opzoek moest gaan naar een vonkje van hoop. Eendenhart wist toen nog niet wat het vonkje waren en toen hij ze gevonden bleek het al te laat te zijn. Zijn kits waren het vonkje en hij wilde het zolang mogelijk volhouden, zodat hij ze mee zou maken. Niet alleen omdat hij ze heel graag wilde zien en een goede vader voor ze zijn, maar hij hoopte ook dat als hij zijn vonkje van hoop eindelijk in het echt vindt, hij dan beter zou worden. ‘Nou, Eendenhart, wat vind jij?’ vroeg Bijenstreep onzeker. Eendenhart keek op uit zijn gedachten. ‘Sorry, wat zei je?’ ‘Ohh nee, het spijt me dat ik het heb voorgesteld! Sorry!’ Bijenstreep keek beschamend weg. Weideklauw keek naar Eendenhart, niet wetend wat ze moest zeggen. ‘Nee, Bij, ik weet serieus niet wat je vroeg.’ ‘We vroegen of het oké was of wij het katertje Sprintkit konden noemen.’ Even wist Eendenhart niet wat hij moest zeggen en keek hij naar Weideklauw, maar haar blik vertelde hem dat ze het zelf ook niet wist. Hij wist dat ze eigenlijk haar eigen zoon, als ze die zouden krijgen, Sprintkit wilde noemen, ter herinnering aan Sprintpoot. Maar ja, als dat niet zo was, dan hadden ze niks meer. Hij schonk Weideklauw een kort knikje en ze begreep hem en knikte terug. ‘Dat lijkt mij een geweldig idee,’ mauwde hij neerkijkend op het lichtbruine katertje met witte vlekken. Bijenstreeps ogen glommen en die van haar partner ook. ‘Dankjewel,’ mauwde ze. Hij boog zich over de twee kleintjes heen. ‘Ik weet zeker dat jullie grootse dingen zullen bereiken in je leven. Jullie zullen geweldige krijgers worden, Lichtkit en Sprintkit. Moge de SterrenClan jullie pad verlichten!’ Hij merkte aan zijn keel dat hij te veel gepraat had, en dat hij uitgeput raakte. Hij strompelde hijgend naar de rivier. Zijn beeld flitste en even dacht hij dat hij in het water zou vallen. Maar iemand greep hem nog net op tijd bij zijn nekvel. ‘Jeetje, Eendenhart, ik dacht even dat je jezelf in de rivier zou laten vallen!’ mauwde de kater die hem net had gered. Het was Krijshart, zijn vroegere leerling. Eendenhart wilde hem bedanken, maar hij kreeg het niet voor mekaar en zakte ineen. ‘Eendenhart?’ vroeg Krijshart ongerust, ‘Eendenhart? Eendenhart zeg wat!’ En hij wilde wel wat zeggen, maar het kwam er gewoon niet uit. Hij was zo uitgeput, hij kon niks meer. Hij hoorde Krijshart nog Rietsteel en Waterplons roepen en rook de geur van een angstige Weideklauw, maar daarna werd alles zwart. Toen hij zijn ogen opende, stonden er vier katten over hem heen gebogen. Allemaal met verdrietige ogen. ‘Ohh Eendenhart,’ mauwde Weideklauw met een bevige stem, ‘Ik wil niet dat je mij verlaat!’ Hij keek naar Rietsteel. ‘Het is zover, hè?’ mauwde hij verdrietig en met heel veel moeite. Zijn broer kon hem niet aankijken en wendde zijn kop af, maar hij zag Waterplons al droevig knikken. Toen keek hij weer in Weideklauws ogen. ‘Ik hou van jou, Weideklauw, je hebt alles voor mij betekent. Zorg goed voor onze kits.’ ‘Nee! Eendenhart je kan nog niet weg! Hoe moet ik ze opvoeden zonder jou?! Hoe kan ik leven zonder jou! Eendenhart je mag mij nu niet verlaten!’ ‘Ik moet wel, er zit niks anders op.’ Toen keek hij naar zijn vroegere leerling. ‘Krijshart,’ kraakte hij, ‘Je was de meest geweldige leerling die een kat ooit kan wensen, ik zal je missen. Zorg goed voor mijn kits, wil je?’ Krijshart knikte. ‘Dat zal ik doen, ik zal alles voor ze overhebben … pap.’ Eendenhart keek Krijshart dankbaar aan. Trots en warmte vloeide door hem heen. Hij had Krijshart altijd al als zijn zoon beschouwt en had een heel veel tijd met hem doorgebracht, toen Krijsharts vader stierf toen hij zeven manen was. En dat Krijshart hem nu ‘pap’ noemde betekende niet normaal veel van hem. Krijshart tikte zijn neus aan en stapte toen achteruit zodat Rietsteel zijn afscheid kon nemen. ‘Eendenhart, je was de beste broer die ik me maar kon wensen. Ik zal je zo erg missen. Ik hoop je snel weer te zien in de SterrenClan.’ Eendenhart herinnerde zich weer dat hij had gekozen om te leven als een zwerversgeest, net als zijn zoon, Sprintpoot, zodat zij samen de wereld van boven konden bewandelen. ‘Kunnen jullie ons heel even alleen laten?’ vroeg hij aan de andere drie katten die in het medicijnhol waren. Ze knikten en trippelde het hol uit, maar Weideklauw verloor hem niet uit haar oog. ‘Riet, er is iet wat ik je moet vertellen,’ mauwde hij, en Eendenhart merkte dat het hem steeds meer moeite begon te kosten, ‘Ik ga niet naar de SterrenClan.’ Rietsteels ogen werden groot van schrik en verwarring. ‘Wat bedoel je? Wil je naar het Duistere Woud gaan?’ Eendenhart schudde met zijn kop. ‘Nee,’ mauwde Eendenhart en moest daarna even stoppen om adem te halen, ‘Ik ga naar mijn zoon toe, Sprintpoot is nu een zwerversgeest, en ik wil met hem de wereld van boven bewandelen.’ ‘Maar Eend, dan zal ik je nooit meer zien! Nee! Dat kan je niet menen!’ riep zijn broer verdrietig uit. ‘Daarom is dit ook mijn vaarwel.’ Hij moest even slikken, en een niet normale pijn schoot door heel zijn lichaam. Het ademen werd steeds lastiger en het praten ging al bijna niet meer. Hij zag Visster naar binnen trippelen. ‘De RivierClan dankt je voor je grote hulp, we zullen je altijd herinneren, Eendenhart. Niemand verdient het om het pad te bewandelen dat jij hebt bewandeld, maar niemand had het ook gekund. Je hebt laten zien dat je de kracht van een leeuw hebt om het zo lang vol te houden.’ Eendenhart zei niet -hij kon er ook niks meer uit krijgen- maar keek haar dankbaar aan en Visster wist dat hij het had verstaan. Toen kwam heel de Clan, één voor éen, hun afscheid nemen van hem. Het kostte hem heel veel moeite om het nog vol te houden en hij wist dat het bijna zover was. Rietsteel, Weideklauw en Krijshart kwamen met zijn drieën nog één keer naar binnen. ‘Vaarwel,’ mauwde Eendenhart met zijn laatste ademkracht, ‘Jullie waren mijn familie en ik kan niet trotser of dankbaarder zijn dan ik al ben. Ik zal jullie missen.’ Hij voelde hoe zijn lichaam verslapte en hoe de geur van zijn vader en dochter, Holbuik en Wespkit, om hem heen kringelde. En toen hij zijn ogen sloot en alles zwart werd, verschenen de sterren en de gedaantes van een kleine kit en een sterke krijger. ‘Welkom bij de SterrenClan, Eendenhart.’ ‘Maar hier heb ik helemaal niet voor gekozen!’ protesteerde Eendenhart, ‘Ik wil als een zwerversgeest leven, zoals Sprintpoot.’ ‘Nou een “Hallo pap, ik heb je zo erg gemist’’ had wel gemogen hoor,’ mopperde de bruine kater. ‘Het spijt me, ik ben heel blij om jullie te zien, maar dit is niet mijn keuze.’ ‘Dat weet ik pap,’ mauwde zijn kleine dochter, ‘Maar jij moet niet alleen leven, dat is niks voor jou. Jij hebt gezelschap nodig, en zodra je een zwerversgeest bent, zul je Sprintpoot niet vinden. Dat zal jaren kosten.’ ‘Dat heb ik liever dan hier zitten met de katten die mij dit leven hebben geschonken!’ ‘Jij weet net zo goed als iedereen dat de SterrenClan niet alles in handen heeft!’ klonk er een stem achter hem. Hij draaide zich om en zag daar zijn oudere broer, Bruinlicht, die door Groenhoest was gestorven. ‘Ook fijn om jou weer te zien,’ bromde Eendenhart. ‘Maar ik heb een andere oplossing voor jou gevonden, pap,’ mauwde Wespkit. ‘En wat is de oplossing dan?’ vroeg Eendenhart. ‘Dat je een nieuw leven krijgt, zodat je een nieuw pad kan bewandelen, eentje die wel goed afloopt.’ ‘Maar hoe wilde je dat gaan doen dan?’ ‘Ik heb gesproken met verschillende katten, en als het goed is kan een kat hier jou een leven geven, waardoor je opnieuw geboren wordt.’ ‘En zou ik dan nog alles herinneren. Ik wil alles herinneren! Ik mag jullie niet vergeten!’ ‘Dat kunnen we proberen ja, maar ik weet niet zeker of het lukt.’ ‘Maar hoe gaat het dan? Krijg ik dan een leven, zoals ze een leider een leven geven?’ ‘Als je je alles nog wil herinneren, is er meer voor nodig,’ mauwde een kat achter hem. Het was al een aardig vervaagde, blauwdonkergrijze poes met een dikke, glanzende vacht, gespierde schouders, een roze neus en ijs blauwe ogen. Het was Mistster, een bekende RivierClanleidster die de heel lang heeft geleefd. ‘Volgens mij hebben wel elkaar weleens ontmoet, of niet?’ vroeg ze. Eendenhart knikte. ‘Toen er een klein gevecht met het Duistere Woud was, Snavelkop, mijn moeder, was daarin vermoord.’ ‘Het spijt me nog van je moeder. Helaas hebben we steeds meer gevechten met het Duistere Woud. Ik dacht dat na het Grote Gevecht het wel over was, maar ze worden steeds weer sterker en ik denkd at ze nu alleen voor de SterrenClan gaan,’ zuchtte de oude leider, ‘Het worden hier nog eens duistere tijden. Hier zal je voorlopig nog niet gelukkig zijn, ik zou Wespkits aanbod maar aannemen als ik jou was. Ze heeft er hard voor gewerkt, of eerder gezeurd eigenlijk, en je weet hoe kits zijn. De SterrenClan doet dit aanbod niet zomaar.’ ‘Maar wat is er dan nog meer voor nodig?’ ‘Als je je alles nog wil herinneren, moet iemand hier zijn leven voor jou geven.’ Eendenharts ogen werden groot van verbazing. ‘Nee, dat ik niemand hier aan doen! Niemand hoeft zijn leven voor mij te geven. Ik zal Sprintpoot vinden en samen met hem de wereld reizen!’ ‘Nee, zoon, er is al besloten. Ik zal mijn leven aan jou schenken,’ mauwde Holbuik vastbesloten. ‘Nee pap! Dat kan ik niet van je vragen! Jij verdient je eeuwige rust!’ ‘Wat valt er hier te beleven? Mijn leven is mooi geweest, ik ben gelukkig geweest. Jij bent nog zo jong, van jouw leven moet nog wat gemaakt worden!’ ‘Maar dan moet ik jou ook nog eens verliezen!’ mauwde Eendenhart verdrietig, ‘Dat kan ik niet!’ ‘Verlies mij dan,’ mauwde Wespkit op een rustige toon. ‘Wat? Wespkit heb je bijen in je brein?! Als iemand het verdient om nog wat meer te leven, ben jij het!’ Maar Wespkit schudde met haar kop. ‘Nee, ik heb niks gemist. Ik weet niet eens hoe het is, wat ik gemist heb, jij wel.’ Daarna draaide ze haar kop naar Holbuik. ‘En als Mistster gelijk heeft, dat het Duistere Woud steeds meer in opstond komt, dan moet jij hier blijven. Jij bent een veel grotere aanwinst dan mij. En jij ook Bruinlicht,’ vulde ze snel aan omdat ze zag dat Bruinlicht zijn mond opende om te protesteren. ‘En als ik dan weer doodga, zal jij er dan weer zijn.’ Wespkit schudde bedroefd met haar kop. ‘Nee, maar dat hoeft ook niet.’ ‘Jawel! Weideklauw wil natuurlijk dat jij er bent als ik en Sprintpoot er niet meer zijn!’ ‘Weideklauw heeft mij niet meer nodig, ze krijgt nieuwe kits en één van hun zal ze Wespenkit noemen, naar mij vernoemd.’ Ze onderdrukte een zucht. ‘Pap, laat mij dit doen, jij verdient dit.’ ‘Maar hoe zal ik dan terugkomen?’ ‘Dat zie je vanzelf wel.’ Hij wist dat hij zijn dochter niet meer van gedachten kon veranderen. ‘Oké,’ mauwde hij, ‘Maar weet dat ik je nooit zal vergeten. Ik zal je altijd dankbaar zijn, Wespkit.’ ‘Dat weet ik,’ mauwde ze. Ze leek totaal niet bang, alsof het haar bestemming was. ‘Dit was het pad dat ik altijd al heb moeten bewandelen. Die van jou was dat niet.’ En daar stonden ze dan. Het was tijd. Eendenhart merkte nu pas dat hij de pijn in zijn keel al de hele tijd niet meer had gevoeld. ‘Vaarwel allemaal, en bedankt wat jullie allemaal voor me hebben gedaan.’ Hij keek naar de katten die om hem heen stonden. Mistster was ondertussen al weer wegegaan, maar Bruinlicht, Holbuik en Wespkit waren er nog steeds. Voordat hij naar Wespkit toe liep, die zichzelf intussen alvast klaarmaakte, ging hij eerst nog naar Bruinlicht en Holbuik. ‘Ik weet dat jullie hier hard nodig zijn, maar als hier alles rustig is. Willen jullie dan alsjeblieft Sprintpoot proberen te zoeken? Het is is tijd voor mijn zoon om thuis te komen.’ Bruinlicht en Holbuik knikte. ‘Dat beloven we,’ mauwden ze in koor. Eendenhart gaf een dankbaar knikje en trippelde toen naar Wespkit. ‘Ik zal je missen zoon!’ mauwde zijn vader, en Holbuik gaf hem een lik over zijn wang. ‘Moge de SterrenClan jouw pad verlichten,’ mauwde Bruinlicht. Eendenhart keek Wespkit strak aan. ‘Weet je het echt heel zeker dat je dit wil?’ vroeg hij nog één laatste keer. ‘Ja, ik weet het zeker,’ mauwde ze vastbesloten. ‘Ik zal je voor eeuwig dankbaar zijn, Wespkit,’ mauwde hij. Eendenhart boog zich voorover en tikte haar neus zachtjes aan. ‘Met dit leven schenk ik je herinnering en geluk, maak er goed gebruik van en leef het gelukkige leven wat je altijd al was voortbestemd om te leven. Ik had me geen betere vader kunnen wensen voor de tijd die wij met elkaar konden doorbrengen. Ik ben blij dat ik wat terug kon doen.’ Een raar gevoel schoot door hem heen en hij zag hoe de schim van Wespkit naar hem toe kwam en in hem verplaatste. Een niet normale sterke kracht, gevolgd door een enorme lichtstraal vloeide door hem heen. Het licht begon voor zijn ogen te zitten en hij merkte hoe hij werd opgepakt. ‘Ik kies deze,’ zei iemand. Hij wilde tegenstribbelen en zich uit de klauwen van de tweebeen wringen, maar de tweebeen had zachte, warme handen en hij vond het eigenlijk wel fijn. Hij kon nog steeds niets zien en begon alsmaar nieuwsgieriger te worden waar hij terecht was gekomen. De tweebeen die hem had opgepakt rook in ieder geval lekker, dus het maakte hem vrij weinig uit waar hij heenging. Eendenhart was dolblij dat hij zijn herinneringen nog had, die hij nooit zou vergeten. Ik word de slimste kit allertijden! Hij kroop dichter tegen de tweebeen aan en begon zachtjes te slapen. Het maakt me niks uit dat ik een poesiepoes ben. Er zal voor eeuwig van me worden gehouden en als ik ziek ben maken zij me beter. Ik kan me niks beter wensen. Het verbaasde hem wel dat ondanks Wespkit hem niet zolang had gekend, ze wel wist hoe hard hij gezelschap nodig had. Ze heeft me natuurlijk vanuit de SterrenClan kunnen bestuderen, maar toch. Vele zonsopgangen later had Eendenhart zijn oogjes al open. De tweebeen was al vaker langsgekomen en had veel tijd met hem doorgebracht. Hij genoot van de tweebeen. Ze rook naar kat, maar nog met een rare geur ernaast. Ze had blonde haren en blauwe ogen en haar naam was Laura. Wat hem was opgevallen was dat hij er nog steeds hetzelfde uitzag, tenminste, zijn pootjes dan. Maar dit keer was het anders. Laura had hem meegenomen in een monster! Hij had nooit gedacht dat hij in dat ding zou zitten. Eigenlijk was een monster helemaal niet zo erg, vanbinnen dan, van buiten was het nog steeds gevaarlijk en angstaanjagend. Toen opeens ging de vleugel, zo had Eendenhart het genoemd, van het monster open. Laura pakte hem op en hij zag dat hij naar het Tweebeennest werd gedragen. Dit is mijn nieuwe thuis! ‘Welkom bij je nieuwe thuis, kleine Saturo,’ zei ze tegen hem. Dat was nog een dingetje. Hij kon nu gewoon Tweebeenen verstaan! Het was werkelijk bizar. Hij had gegokt dat zijn nieuwe naam Saturo was geworden, want Laura noemde hem alleen maar zo. Eenmaal binnen het huis rook Eendenhart, of eigenlijk nu Saturo, twee andere katten. Ze waren allebei zwart met wit. Eén van hun had een vlekje op zijn kin, waardoor je ze gemakkelijker uit elkaar kon houden. ‘Welkom kleintje!’ mauwde degene zonder de vlek op zijn kin, ‘Ik ben Prince! En degene naast me is Vlecky!’ Op een of andere manier kende hij Prince ergens van, maar hij wist niet meer van wat. Misschien heb ik hem ooit, lang, lang geleden eens ontmoet. Wie weet! ''‘Ik ben Saturo!’ mauwde hij trots en blij tegelijkertijd. Hij zag dat Prince bedenkelijk naar hem keek toen hij de naam hoorde, maar schudde toen verward zijn kop. ‘Kom, dan laten we je het hele nest zien,’ mauwde de kat die Vlecky heette. De kater wenkte met zijn staart dat hij hen moest volgen. Saturo trippelde nieuwsgierig achter hun aan. Ze gingen weer uit het Tweebeen nest. Hij genoot van de warme zonnestralen die op zijn pels schenen en hem verwarmde. De twee katers kropen onder het houten ding door dat het Tweebeen nest leek te beschermen. En Saturo volgde hun. Hij keek naar het grote woud dat voor hem lag. ''Het zal toch niet hè? ‘Wat leeft er in dat woud?’ vroeg hij. ‘Ohh dat? Er zijn verhalen dat daar vroeger vele katten leefde, maar er is niks meer van hun te bekennen. De mensen wilde daar een weg aanleggen, maar het geld raakte op en ze hebben het maar gelaten zoals het eerst was.’ Dus toch! Het oude woud is niet verwoest! Zouden de Clans er ooit achterkomen? ''Hij kon het niet geloven. Hij keek naar de SterrenClan. ‘Bedankt dat u mij dit leven heeft geschonken,’ mauwde hij. Daarna draaide hij zich om en rende achter de kater aan, die intussen weer richting het Tweebeen nest liepen. ''Ohh wat ga ik hier van genieten! Is alles toch nog goed gekomen. Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal